I'll Never Let You Be Alone
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: 'Russia slowly falls to his knees and his violate, sorrow filled eyes begin to water as he realizes that his greatest fear has come to life; his fear of begin completely alone. "No-no one cares about me," The baize haired man voices out almost in a whisper, "I'm all alone…"' Now that the Soviet Union has collapsed Russia's worst fear seems to be coming true. Seems. RussMex one shot


*****I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did 8D Enjoy 8)*****

"I'm… I'm all alone… Everyone left…" The Russian mutters to himself as he enters his empty home.

Just when he had finally had all he ever wanted, friends, everything crumbled until nothingness was left in his own two hands. He was powerless agents the abandonment. Russia couldn't do more than just watch as his friends and family left him for the blond westerner.

Russia slowly falls to his knees and his violate, sorrow filled eyes begin to water as he realizes that his greatest fear has come to life; his fear of begin completely alone.

"No-no one cares about me," The baize haired man voices out almost in a whisper, "I'm all alone…" Russia's voice cracks with pain as a tear falls from his violate eye and drips down to the cold, stone floor.

Ivan flinches when he feels a shaky hand touch his tone shoulder. He quickly stands up and turns around to see Mexico with a sad, worried expression.

"Oh… Privet (hello), my lovely Rose." Russia rapidly warps his miserable appearance to a cheery one. He wipes away his tears and give his best friend a light smile.

"Hola (hello), guero. Que paso (what's happened)? Why are you so sad?" Mexico asks worriedly with a torn look on her face. She cares deeply for the Russian and it crushes her so much to see him so down.

Ivan smiles warmly as he cheerfully says, "Oh, me? No, I'm not sad!" Then the Russian pauses for a few seconds and his smile begins to deteriorate. He continues gloomily, "Why… why would I be…"

The short nation grabs Russia's shoulder tenderly and warmly sates, "Guero, I'm your best friend. You can't lie to me, mi amigo (my friend)."

Russia's slender lips start to tremble and tears flow without permission from his pain-filled eyes. Ivan tries to hold back the pain in his voice as he utters quietly, "The Soviet Union fell. Everyone left me. The house is now completely empty… I'm… I'm all alone." At the last sentence Russia's heart couldn't keep all his agony bottled up any longer. The tall male begins to sob loudly while trying to keep up with his tears and wipe them all away.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Russia apologizes for showing his vulnerable side.

Rosa slowly wraps her arms around Ivan's cold neck and begins to gently and comfortingly comb his light colored hair with her warm fingers. She hugs him tight, causing no space to be between them. Tears quickly commends to stream down her cheeks. Mexico puts up a strong, tough front but she can't stand the sight of seeing her loved ones in pain. Their sorrow is her sorrow.

Russia's glimmering orbs widen with shock at the sudden display of affection. He doesn't return the Latina's action for about three seconds until he realizes what exactly is going on. Mexico is hugging him AND crying for him! The ex-Soviet nation hugs the Mexican tightly but at the same time gently. He lets the young lady's head rest on his shoulder as his glove-covered hand strokes her back.

"Do not be sorry for showing your emotions, Rusia. It is okay to be sad. And never, EVER say that you are alone because you will always have me." Rosa firmly voices, sounding a bit muffled due to her mouth resting on Russia's soft scarf.

Ivan carefully caresses Mexico's cheek as he pulls her face apart from his shoulder to face him. He looks down to stare into warm, caring brown eyes resembling sweet milk chocolate.

"Do you really care about someone like me?" He asks in a whisper, like a frightened child scared of rejection.

The Hispanic's eyes soften even more as they stare deep into Ivan's eyes to find loneliness, despair, darkness, and still, miraculously, hope. She strokes his cheek gently and confesses, "Of cores I do. Te amo (I love you), Ivan."

Russia's dark purple eyes widen with surprise. 'She loves me? Not only does she care about me but she loves me, too!'

The tan country stands on her toes and leans in to softly meet her lips with the Russian nation's own pair. Russia slowly closes his eyes and returns the tender touch happily.

Mexico gradually disconnects her lips from his to hold his cheek and assure him with a kind smile, "I'll never let you be lonely."

*****A random RussMex one shot 8) Please review 8D Hasta Luego!*****


End file.
